Under the Umbrella
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] NaruFemSasu. OS. Apa perlu sebuah alasan untuk menyukai seseorang? Apa perlu waktu yang lama untuk menyukai seseorang?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot

**Warnings:** AU, kinda OOC and IC, gender bender, typo. Don't like, just leave this page!

* * *

><p>"...Jadi, apa lagi alasanmu sekarang, Naruto?"<p>

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menumpukan dagunya pada meja konter yang terbuat dari kayu dengan kedua tangannya yang terkulai begitu saja di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau bersikap ketus seperti itu pada sepupumu sendiri, Ino?" tanyanya kepada gadis itu. "Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku terlebih dahulu."

"Penjelasan apa lagi yang harus kudengar darimu, Uzumaki. Penjelasan yang kau berikan sama sekali tidak pernah berubah!"

"Hei! Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah dari dulu akulah yang pertama kali berbuat kesalahan! Kau—"

Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika tiba-tiba saja Ino memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah buku tebal yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut seketika meringis kecil sambil mendelik kesal ke arah sepupunya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Ino sangat suka sekali memukul kepalanya. Kalau terus seperti ini, ia tidak yakin kalau kepalanya sendiri akan baik-baik saja akibat perbuatan gadis itu.

"Gah! Berhentilah memukul kepalaku, Ino," desis Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan berteriak di tempat ini, Naruto. Kau harus ingat kalau di sini adalah perpustakaan. Tempat orang belajar dan bukannya berteriak seperti di lapangan sepak bola."

"Kau pikir siapa yang berteriak lebih dulu di tempat ini," gumam si Pirang dengan nada yang cukup pelan sehingga Ino tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia cukup waras untuk tidak berteriak kalau tidak ingin gadis berambut pirang itu memukul kepalanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Naruto yang saat ini tidak sedang berniat untuk melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut memilih untuk berjalan menjauhi meja konter tempat sepupunya bertugas. Dengan santainya ia berjalan ke arah meja panjang yang berada di dekat sebuah rak kaca dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Ia berniat untuk bersantai sebelum ia merasakan kembali rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"_What the hell, Ino!" _seru Naruto. Tidak ia pedulikan beberapa siswa-siswi yang berada di tempat itu menatap tajam ke arahnya karena membuat keributan. _Well_, ia sama sekali tidak pernah peduli terhadap tanggapan orang-orang terhadapnya.

"Sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanmu untuk memasuki tempat ini?" kata Ino dengan nada pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi tepat di samping pemuda pirang tersebut. "Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dari tempat ini sebelum kau membuat masalah, Sepupu. Kau hanya akan membuat semuanya kacau hanya karena kau tidak bisa menjaga sikapmu."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ino. "Dengar, Sepupuku tersayang," katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku datang ke tempat ini bukan untuk mencari masalah. Asal kau tahu, _my lovely Ino_, Anko-_sensei_ sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini sampai jam pelajarannya berakhir. Aku bisa saja mengatakan kalau kau melarangku berada di sini ketika wanita itu bertanya padaku."

"Kau diusir Anko-_sensei_."

Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan dan Naruto hanya bisa mendengus ketika mendengar pernyataan Ino. Yah, apa yang dikatakan sepupunya itu memang benar. Ia memang diusir oleh wanita yang mengajar Fisika di kelasnya karena tidak membawa pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan wanita itu.

"Aku hanya lupa memasukkan pekerjaan rumahku tadi pagi," kata Naruto ketika melihat Ino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-sudah-kau-lakukan-kali-ini?'. "Aku sudah mengerjakannya tapi lupa membawa tugas sialan itu. Sekarang berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan dan biarkan aku duduk dengan tenang dan mengerjakan PR dari Anko."

Ino terdiam sejenak sambil menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Lakukan sesukamu saja, Naruto," katanya sambil berjalan kembali ke arah meja konter di tempat tersebut. Sesekali kedua mata gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu sendiri tidak terlalu mempedulikan lirikan Ino kepadanya. Ia tahu gadis itu hanya melakukan pekerjaannya. Mendecak pelan atas apa yang dilakukan Anko padanya, Naruto membuka tas sekolahnya dengan sedikit kasar dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis kosong serta buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas.

Belum sampai lima menit berlalu, ia sudah mengerang pelan atas soal-soal yang tertulis di buku pelajarannya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati dan mengutuki Anko karena memberinya tugas yang menurutnya sangat susah. Padahal soal-soal sebelumnya yang diberikan wanita itu sudah membuatnya memeras otaknya untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Dan sekarang, sepertinya ia harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk menjawab soal-soal hukumannya karena tidak membawa PR-nya. Ia merutuk pelan dan menyalahkan alarm jamnya yang tidak berbunyi tadi pagi sehingga membuatnya harus terburu-buru agar tidak terlambat. Padahal, ia sendirilah yang lupa memasang alarm pada jamnya.

"_Damn!"_ umpatnya pelan sambil menggenggam erat pensil mekanik di tangannya sehingga membuat batang pensil yang sangat tipis dan rapuh itu patah seketika. Sadar kalau sekeras apa pun ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sama sekali tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencari buku-buku yang mungkin bisa membantunya menyelesaikan soal-soal sialan itu.

"Fisika... Fisika..." guman Naruto pelan sambil menyusuri satu per satu deretan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Ia mendecak ketika jemarinya tidak tertuju pada buku yang dicarinya. Raut wajah yang terlihat kesal sedikit berubah ketika ia menemukan buku yang ia inginkan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil buku-buku tersebut dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Ia berniat bergegas kembali ke tempat duduknya ketika kedua mata safir miliknya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok seseorang yang duduk di sebuah meja panjang yang terdapat di bagian paling dalam perpustakaan dengan sebuah buku tebal terbuka di hadapan sosok tersebut.

Naruto terpaku kepada sosok itu bukan karena ia mengenalnya. Ia bahkan tidak begitu tahu siapa sosok berambut panjang tersebut. Ia hanya tahu namanya saja.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, hanya nama itu saja yang ia tahu karena secara tidak sengaja Naruto melihat formulir pendaftaran untuk masuk ke sebuah Universitas di luar kota di meja salah satu guru ketika ia dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk membicarakan masalah ia akan melanjutkan ke mana ketika lulus nanti. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal gadis itu karena pada dasarnya mereka bukanlah teman sekelas.

Lalu mengapa ia terlihat seolah-olah tertarik dengan gadis itu?

Naruto sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena ia penasaran? Ya, mungkin karena itu.

Sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Pasalnya, gadis itu terkenal sebagai gadis yang tertutup di seluruh sekolah. Bahkan hanya teman sekelasnya dan beberapa anak yang pernah mendengar bagaimana suara gadis berkulit pucat tersebut. Belum lagi, banyak anak yang tidak mau berada di dekatnya karena sikap dingin gadis itu. Entah apa sebabnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu kalau gadis itu sangat jarang bergaul dan tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Beda sekali dengannya yang mempunyai teman di mana pun ia berada.

-o-o-

"...Tumben sekali kau mengembalikan buku secepat ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya. "Belakangan ini aku punya banyak waktu luang," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan buku yang sejak tadi digenggamnya kepada petugas perpustakaan sekolahnya.

"Ada buku yang mau kau pinjam lagi?"

"Hn."

Gadis berkulit pucat tersebut kembali menyerahkan beberapa buah buku tebal kepada Ino. Ia segera memasukkan kembali buku-buku tebal tersebut ke dalam tasnya begitu Ino sudah selesai mencatat buku apa saja yang dipinjamnya. Di balik kacamata yang dipakainya, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan.

Tidak banyak orang yang tersisa di tempat ini mengingat kalau jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Lagi pula di sekolah ini, perpustakaan tergolong ke dalam daftar tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh anak-anak di sekolahnya. Oleh karena hal itulah Sasuke sangat menyukai berada di sini daripada di dalam kelasnya yang seperti sebuah pasar.

Ia sangat membenci keramaian.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau cari, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Yamanaka-_san_. Sampai jumpa," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan. Ia berniat untuk segera pulang agar bisa membaca buku-buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya.

Sayang, niat gadis itu terhenti ketika ia menyadari kalau di luar sana salju turun dengan lebat. Ia mendecak pelan ketika melihat isi tasnya dan tidak menemukan sebuah payung yang biasa ia simpan di dalam tasnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuki perbuatan kakak laki-lakinya yang pasti sudah mengambil payung itu tanpa seijinkan.

Kalau begini, ia harus menunggu salju berhenti.

Sambil mengeratkan mantel tebal yang dipakainya, gadis berambut _raven_ panjang tersebut menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding di dekat pintu masuk perpustakaan. Ia tidak masuk ke dalam lagi karena sempat melihat Yamanaka-_san_ yang sepertinya sedang membereskan buku-buku di mejanya. Ia tahu gadis itu akan segera menutup tempat itu.

"...Apa kau tidak membawa payung?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal tepat di sampingnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyampirkan sebuah jaket berwarna _orange_ di bahu kanannya. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat jaket tersebut. Heran karena ada orang yang memilih warna mencolok seperti itu untuk sebuah jaket.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku?"

"Hn."

Sasuke mendengar pemuda itu mendecak. "_Well_, aku tidak pernah mendengar kata 'hn' yang digunakan sebagai pengganti 'ya' dan 'tidak'."

Sasuke yang tidak mau repot-repot menanggapi kata-kata pemuda pirang di sampingnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah langit. Sepasang oniks miliknya mendapati kalau langit masih mendung. Awan kelabu masih menyelimuti langit sekitarnya. Ia menghela nafas ketika memikirkan kalau ia tidak akan bisa pulang dalam waktu beberapa lama. Padahal, saat ini sudah sore. Ia hanya bisa berharap orang-orang di rumahnya mau menjemputnya.

-o-o-

Naruto mengamati sosok gadis di sampingnya. Harus ia akui kalau gadis itu memang seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Dingin dan terlihat sama sekali tidak ramah. Dan lagi, sejak kapan dua huruf konsonan itu berfungsi sebagai sebuah jawaban. Seingatnya tidak ada kata seperti itu di dalam kamus mana pun.

Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan tersebut terus saja menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama, gadis itu tergolong ke dalam gadis yang lumayan cantik. Tidak kalah dari seorang Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasnya. Kulit putih yang bisa dikategorikan ke dalam pucat, tinggi badan yang proporsional serta rambut hitam panjang sepinggang. Ia berpikir, kalau saja kacamata yang dipakai gadis itu dilepas, mungkin bisa menambah penampilan gadis itu. Ia yakin kalau banyak anak laki-laki yang...

Tunggu!

Kedua iris mata pemuda itu melebar ketika memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Sejak kapan ia bersikap seolah-olah ia tertarik dengan gadis bermarga Uchiha itu? Dan sejak kapan pula ia mulai berpikir kalau Sasuke itu cantik?

"Sampai kapan kau mau melihatku seperti itu?"

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau Sasuke baru saja bertanya padanya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika mendapati sepasang iris mata hitam gadis itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu perpustakaan yang terbuat dari kaca; tidak menyangka kalau ia baru saja ketahuan memandangi gadis itu.

"Hei, sepertinya salju masih lama untuk berhenti. Kau mau kuantar pulang?" kata Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa semakin penasaran dengan sosok gadis di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut ketika mendengar tawarannya. Semoga saja gadis itu tidak menganggapnya aneh karena tiba-tiba saja menawarkan diri untuk mengantar gadis itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sasuke berpikiran hal yang sama.

"Tidak. Terimakasih," kata gadis itu sambil berjalan menuruni tangga perpustakaan. Naruto hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sasuke ketika gadis itu berjalan menyeberangi halaman sekolah dan kemudian memasuki sebuah mobil yang entah sejak kapan terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah.

* * *

><p>Oke, Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk apa pun mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini. Teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri juga menanyakan mengapa ia menjadi bersikap aneh sejak seminggu terakhir. Ia yang biasanya selalu menjadi <em>mood maker<em> di kelasnya mendadak sedikit pendiam. Pikirannya pun sering kali berada di tempat lain daripada di kelasnya.

"Gah! Aku bisa gila!" teriaknya tanpa sadar dan menyebabkan seluruh pandangan teman-teman sekelas tertuju padanya. Ia mengumpat pelan ketika menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Anko-_sensei_ ke arahnya.

"Uzumaki! Keluar dari kelasku!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerang pelan. Tahu kalau semakin ia melawan semakin besar hukuman yang ia dapat, Naruto berjalan keluar kelasnya. Ia hanya tersenyum samar ketika mendapat tatapan simpati dari beberapa orang di kelasnya.

Naruto kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding di luar kelasnya. Ia tidak berniat untuk pergi kemana-mana sekarang. Ia juga tidak berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kalau nantinya Ino akan kembali mengomelinya karena lagi-lagi membuat masalah dengan _sensei_ di sekolahnya. Naruto bukannya sengaja berbuat seperti itu. Hanya saja, kondisi yang selalu membuatnya mendapat masalah dengan para _sensei_ sampai-sampai kedua tangannya tidak lagi bisa menghitung berapa kali ia keluar-masuk ruang guru. Padahal, ia sendiri tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Ia mendesah pelan sambil mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku celananya. Dalam diam, ia berkutat dengan ponsel tersebut sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Anko-_sensei_ di dalam sana. Ia kembali mendesah ketika sudah bosan berkutat dengan ponsel berwarna hitam tersebut. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah kelas yang berada tepat di depannya. Kedua matanya tanpa sadar mengamati satu per satu murid-murid yang sedang belajar di kelas tersebut dari balik jendela. Ia terpaku ketika menemukan sosok yang sejak satu minggu terakhir menjadi penyebab tingkah anehnya.

-o-o-

Sasuke mengetukkan ujung pensil pada buku catatannya sambil menopangkan dagu pada tangannya. Ia bukannya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Orochimaru-_sensei_ tentang struktur tulang dan segala macamnya. Ia melakukannya karena ia benar-benar bosan! Ya, bosan karena materi yang diberikan sudah sangat ia hapal. Bahkan ia akan dengan sangat mudahnya menyebutkan nama tulang yang menyusun kerangka tubuh manusia.

Ia perlu sesuatu yang bisa ia pelajari lagi.

Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dengan kedua matanya yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap sebuah buku pelajaran yang terbuka di atas meja. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar kelasnya. Sebelah alih gadis itu terangkat saat mendapati kalau sebagian besar teman sekelasnya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh pria mirip ular tersebut.

Bukan hal yang baru lagi yang ia temui di sekolahnya.

"U-Uchiha-_san_..."

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke arah asal suara. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar kepada sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Ia melihat gadis itu sedikit menunduk dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau tahu.

"I-itu... a-ada yang me-memanggilmu," kata Hinata dengan suara terbata. Gadis berambut indigo itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya ketika mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah luar jendela. Sasuke yang sedikit penasaran segera mengikuti ke mana arah jari telunjuk gadis itu tertuju. Ia memutar kedua matanya ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di luar sebuah kelas yang berada tepat di depan kelasnya. Sosok itu tengah tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

Sosok yang satu minggu terakhir selalu menemaninya di perpustakaan dan terkadang mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak jelas mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Semuanya bermula sejak satu hari setelah Naruto—nama pemuda yang ia tahu dari petugas perpustakaan—menyapanya di hari bersalju itu. Sejak saat itu juga, Naruto selalu mendatanginya ketika ia berada di perpustakaan. Awalnya hanya duduk diam di sampingnya sambil membaca komik, tapi keesokan harinya, pemuda itu mulai menanyai hal-hal kecil padanya.

Mulai dari apa warna kesukaannya, makanan apa yang ia suka sampai ia harus memilih untuk pergi ke Hawaii atau Selandia Baru kalau liburan musim panas dimulai. Hari pertama, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ia tetap diam sambil membaca buku dan menganggap kalau pemuda itu tidak sedang berada di sana.

Sayang, rupanya Naruto sangat keras kepala. Perbuatannya mengacuhkan pemuda itu membuat Naruto malah semakin gencar memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak berguna. Entah apa maksud pemuda itu, yang jelas sudah membuat hari-hari tenangnya di perpustakaan rusak begitu ia datang. Padahal satu-satunya tempat ia bisa menghindari bising dan berisik di sekitarnya adalah perpustakaan.

Suara dering bel istirahat berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari si Pirang. Ia mendesah lega ketika menyadari kalau _sensei_-nya sudah pergi entah sejak kapan. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan buku lain. Hari ini ia harus mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah luar kelasnya. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan beberapa murid perempuan yang memamerkan senyum mengejek ke arahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan anggapan orang-orang yang menganggapnya sebagai orang yang aneh. Ia sendiri awalnya merasa risih dicap seperti itu hanya karena ia lebih pendiam. Bahkan pendiamnya bisa disamakan dengan Hinata. Ia bersikap seperti itu karena tidak satu pun ada orang yang mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirannya. Karena itulah, ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan bersikap dingin daripada membuat orang-orang itu semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

Ia juga bukanlah orang yang mengikuti tren dan mode. Dibesarkan di tengah-tengah keluarga yang semuanya adalah laki-laki membuatnya tidak terlalu mementingkan penampilan. Apakah kalau ibunya tidak meninggal ketika melahirkannya ia bisa sedikit bersikap berbeda dari yang sekarang? Sasuke mendengus dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Apa buku yang kupesan sudah datang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyerahkan buku di tangannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Sasuke. Bukunya baru bisa datang minggu depan."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas kepada gadis di hadapannya. Tanpa menunggu kata-kata dari gadis itu, ia kembali berjalan ke arah meja yang menjadi tempat biasa ia duduk. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati kalau meja yang biasanya kosong itu, saat ini ditempati oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Hanya saja, saat ini ia tidak mendengar sapaan yang biasa pemuda itu berikan ketika pemuda itu datang ke sini. Jelas saja karena saat ini Naruto tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang beralaskan sebuah Ensiklopedia yang sangat tebal. Sasuke sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah pemuda itu karena bisa-bisanya memakai buku yang keras tersebut sebagai bantal. Bukankah lebih baik kalau memakai jaket saja?

Sasuke yang sama sekali menyadari itu bukan urusannya segera berjalan ke arah rak di dekat meja tersebut. Ia menarik sebuah buku berwarna hijau yang memuat tentang sejarah kolonial Belanda dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di seberang meja yang berlawanan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka buku tersebut; berharap agar Naruto tidak terbangun karenanya.

Gadis berkulit pucat tersebut masih berkutat dengan buku di hadapannya selama sepuluh menit ke depan. Sesekali alis gadis itu mengernyit ketika mendengar gumam pelan dari sosok di depannya. Mengigau? Sudah jelas. Ia pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya karena sedikit penasaran dengan igauan pemuda itu.

"...men. Ramen... aku merindukanmu."

_Well_, kalau saja ia bukan seorang Uchiha mungkin saat ini ia sudah terjungkal ke belakang karena mendengar igauan Naruto. Ia hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya ke arah pemuda itu. Bagaimana mungkin di saat seperti ini pemuda itu memimpikan... ramen?

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa kali ini sepasang iris mata oniks miliknya tidak henti-hentinya mengamati sosok si Pirang. Rambut pirangnya yang senada dengan warna matahari bergerak pelan seirama hembusan sebuah kipas angin yang terpasang di langit-langit perpustakaan. Terkadang helaian rambut pirang itu menutupi wajah tan Naruto. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggerakkan jemari pucatnya dan menyentuh helaian rambut itu. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari kalau rambut itu sangat halus. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang terlihat.

"Ngh..."

Ia tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengerang pelan. Dengan segera ia kembali menarik tangannya sebeluh sepasang kelopak kecokelatan itu terbuka. Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian pemuda pirang tersebut membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat wajah bingung Naruto yang mengamati sekitarnya.

"_Shit!_ Ino bisa membunuhku kalau tahu aku tertidur di sini."

Sasuke hanya diam saja ketika mendengar keluhan pemuda itu. Sedikit heran karena Naruto memanggil petugas perpustakaannya bukan dengan nama marga tapi nama depan gadis itu. Ia yang sama sekali merasa kalau itu bukan urusannya lebih memilih untuk kembali membaca. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia berbuat bodoh seperti tadi.

'_Apa yang terjadi padaku?'_ batinnya.

"Eh! Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau kau di sini, 'Suke!"

-o-o-

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya. Ia menelengkan kepala ke sisi kanan ketika melihat gadis itu menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah buku di depannya. Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ne, 'Suke," panggilnya sambil mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"'Suke? Ap—"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memotong kata-katanya. Ia terdiam ketika melihat kedua mata gadis itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, Uzumaki-_san_," kata Sasuke. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasanmu mengapa kau mendekatiku belakangan ini dan aku sama sekali tidak mau tahu. Apa kau tahu kalau kau itu sudah menggangguku? Berkeliaran di sekitarku dan bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Aku harap kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu."

* * *

><p>Tiga hari sudah berlalu ketika Sasuke berkata seperti itu padanya. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu pula, Sasuke selalu menghindarinya baik itu di kelas atau pun di perpustakaam. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas atas kelakuan gadis itu.<p>

Ia sungguh sangat tidak mengerti dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat tidak mengerti. Satu saat, gadis itu sangat dingin terhadapnya namun di saat yang lain, sikap dinginnya itu sedikit berkurang sehingga mau meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia berikan kepada gadis itu. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Apakah gadis itu mempunyai dua kepribadian ataukah _bipolar_?

Yah, yang mana pun semuanya membuatnya bingung. Belum lagi ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Entah sejak kapan, Naruto selalu menatap gadis itu—walau diam-diam tentunya—baik ketika berada di perpustakaan atau ketika gadis itu berada di kelasnya. Ia juga terkadang tanpa sadar memikirkan gadis itu lebih banyak daripada memikirkan ramen—makanan kesukaannya.

Mungkinkah ia terobsesi pada Sasuke?

"Kau seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, _Baka_!"

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Ino yang sedang menutup tirai di ruang perpustakaan dari meja tempat duduknya. "Aku ini laki-laki, Ino!" seru Naruto. "Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu."

"Lalu apa namanya sikapmu belakangan ini? Kau itu memang seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Melamun sepanjang hari dan terkadang bersikap frustasi karena hal yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Kau memang mirip seperti itu, Naruto."

"Hanya karena aku bersikap seperti itu bukan berarti aku sedang jatuh cinta!" seru Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mau kalah. Ia berjalan ke arah Ino dan kemudian berdiri di hadapan gadis itu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. "Ini lebih rumit dari yang kau kira."

"Duh! Di mana rumitnya? Katakan padaku, siapa gadis itu? Sasukekah?"

Naruto hanya bisa melemparkan senyum sinis ke arah sepupunya. "Jangan sok tahu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak sok tahu. Memang benar kan? Belakangan ini aku melihatmu mendekati gadis itu dan berbicara walau aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan. Kau juga terlihat lebih sering berada di sini. Aku bukan orang yang buta untuk melihat bagaimana cara kau memandang gadis itu. Terlihat berbeda dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta, Naruto. Percayalah."

Naruto tidak berkomentar apa pun. Ia diam sambil memijat bagian belakang lehernya. Ia tahu kalau masalah perasaan bukanlah keahliannya. _Hell!_ Ia ini seorang laki-laki dan bukan anak perempuan yang setiap hari selalu membicarakan gosip serta segala macam yang terjadi di luar sana. Jelas sana masalah seperti ini bukanlah keahliannya.

Tapi, kata-kata Ino memang membuatnya berpikir. Apakah benar ia menyukai gadis dingin itu?

"...Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan Naruto," kata Ino yang sekarang ikut menyandarkan diri di sampingnya. "Kau akan menemukan jawabannya kalau kau mau melihat sedikit di dalam hatimu."

"Kau itu lama-lama seperti ahli masalah cinta saja, Ino. Dari pada memikirkanku, lebih baik kau memikirkan kekasihmu sendiri. Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan pria pemalas itu? Kuberi satu nasehat tentang laki-laki, Sepupu. Kalau kau tidak bergerak lebih dulu, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah mendapat kencan darinya."

Suara teriakan menggema di ruang perpustakaan yang kosong ketika Ino memukul kepala Naruto dengan sebuah buku tebal. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu kalau seseorang tengah mengamati mereka dari arah pintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

-o-o-

Sasuke berdiri di depan loker miliknya. Dengan enggan ia mengganti surippa dengan sepatunya. Harusnya ia segera pulang ke rumah karena ia sempat melihat langit yang mendung. Ia tahu kalau sebentar lagi salju akan turun. Tapi bukannya ia beranjak dari tempat loker, ia malah mendudukkan diri di depan lokernya dengan tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

Bukankah harusnya ia senang ketika pemuda pirang itu tidak lagi muncul di sekitarnya dan berbicara entah-apa kepadanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena kembali ia bisa menjalani hari-harinya yang penuh ketenangan?

Tapi mengapa saat ini terasa berbeda?

Terasa kosong dan seolah-olah ada yang salah.

Ada yang kurang.

Ya, Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Hari-harinya selama tiga hari belakangan ini terasa membosankan. Ia tidak lagi mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak berguna yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Ia tidak melihat sosok si Pirang yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan diri di salah satu rak buku dan menyapanya kemudian duduk di sampingnya di perpustakaan.

Ia juga tidak akan menemukan sosok si Pirang yang diam-diam menyelundupkan makanan ke perpustakaan kemudian menawarkan makanan itu padanya.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya tidak mengerti, entah mengapa ia merasakan perutnya terasa tidak nyaman ketika melihat Naruto dan Yamanaka-_san_ yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan tertawa bersama. Ia memang mendengar kalau Naruto dekat dengan penjaga perpustakaan tersebut sejak gadis itu bekerja di sekolahnya dua bulan yang lalu. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak peduli karena ia bahkan tidak mengenal Naruto. Tapi sekarang?

Ia sangat berharap penjaga perpustakaan tersebut tidak perlu mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah pelan dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan itu membuat perutnya kembali terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Mungkin sebaiknya ia segera pulang dan beristirahat.

Gadis berkulit pucat tersebut beranjak dari ruang loker. Ia mengerang pelan ketika menyadari kalau salju sudah mulai turun. Dengan enggan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya dan segera membukanya. Dalam diam, ia berjalan sendirian menembus salju yang turun. Ia menggeleng pelan untuk mengenyahkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak dari kepalanya.

Ia baru saja berniat untuk menyeberang jalan ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Kedua iris mata gadis itu sedikit melebar ketika menyadari tangan siapa yang baru saja menahan dirinya.

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan, Uzumaki-_san_," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menahan bahunya. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika kulit pucatnya bersentuhan dengan kulit kecokelatan pemuda itu.

"Er—aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana," kata si Pirang yang tanpa persetujuan darinya ikut melindungi diri dari salju yang turun di bawah payung miliknya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku, _well_, mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku... menyukaimu."

"Kau... menyukaiku?" ulang Sasuke. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat pemuda di hadapannya itu mengangguk mungkin ia sudah mengira kalau ia salah dengar. Bagaimana mungkin?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman pada gagang payung miliknya ketika melihat sepasang iris mata biru cerah itu menatapnya.

"Jangan bodoh, Uzumaki-_san_," kata Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman ketika mengingat bagaimana Naruto dan Yamanaka tertawa lepas di perpustakaan. "Bukankah kata-kata itu harusnya kau ucapkan kepada Yamanaka-_san_?"

"Ino? Apa hubungannya dengan Ino?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," katanya lagi dan kali ia membalikkan tubuhnya; berniat untuk pergi. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto menahannya. Pemuda itu menarik lengan kanannya sehingga membuatnya kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia membayangkan kalau seseorang akan menciumnya seperti ini.

Tapi harus ia akui, ketika bibir lembut Naruto menyapa bibirnya, terasa... entahlah ia tidak menemukan padanan kata yang tepat. Ia merasa nyaman sehingga membuat tubuhnya yang sempat tegang sedikit rileks ketika bibir lembut itu membelainya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya setelah melihat Naruto melakukan hal itu.

-o-o-

Ketika orang-orang mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang yang nekat, ia tahu kalau mereka benar. Ia memang bersikap sangat nekat sekali sekarang dengan mencium gadis di hadapannya. Ia memang sangat nekat.

Tapi apa pedulinya di saat seperti sekarang? Di saat gadis yang entah sejak kapan menempati hatinya itu berada sangat dekat dengannya, ia tidak peduli lagi. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar. Mungkin ia memang menyukai Sasuke.

Alasannya? Ia sendiri sampai saat ini tidak yakin. Ia hanya tahu ketika ia berada di dekat gadis itu, ia merasa nyaman walaupun ia harus bersabar dengan sikap dingin Sasuke. Ia sempat teringat dengan kata-kata ibunya yang mengatakan kalau ia mungkin akan cocok jika bersama dengan orang yang sedikit pendiam karena ia adalah orang yang berisik. Yeah, ia mengakui hal itu. Tapi apa sebuah alasan untuk menyukai seseorang itu adalah suatu hal yang penting?

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum samar ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan dengan cepat ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalah rongga mulut gadis itu. Tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi menahan lengan kanan Sasuke bergerak ke arah pinggang gadis itu sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan kiri Sasuke yang menggengam payung yang menaungi diri mereka.

Ia baru memutuskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir gadis di hadapannya ketika udara menjadi hal yang lebih utama. Sepasang iris matanya menatap lekat ke arah wajah Sasuke yang sedikit memerah. Sedikit resah ketika mendapati kedua mata gadis itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Mengapa kau menciumku?" kata gadis itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yamanaka-_san_? Kau sedang berkencan dengannya kan?"

Naruto manatap tidak mengerti ke arah gadis berkulit pucat itu. "Dari mana kau menyimpulkan kalau aku sedang berkencan dengan Ino? Aku bukan orang yang akan mengencani sepupuku sendiri."

"Sepupu?"

"Yup. Apa kau tidak tahu? Ino itu sepupuku. Lagi pula dia itu sudah punya kekasih."

Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Apakah gadis itu malu karena salah mengira kalau ia dan Ino mempunyai hubungan? Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana gadis itu bisa menyimpulkan demikian. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Naruto meraih dagu Sasuke sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Sasuke," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. "Aku tidak main-main ketika mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu? Bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Naruto memilih untuk diam dan menunggu. Ia melihat gadis itu memejamkan mata. Entah apa yang dipikirkan, hanya Sasuke sendiri yang tahu.

"_Kiss me again, Naruto_," bisiknya pelan sambil membuka matanya. Dengan senang hati, Naruto mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu.

Menciumnya di bawah payung di hari yang bersalju. Ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika samar-samar ia mendengar pekik kaget dari beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>err—sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang sedikit sulit membayangkan bagaimana bentuk fisik FemSasu. Kalau di fanfiksi saya, Sasuke tidak 'pantat bebek'. Rambut hitam kebiruan dan lurus. Saya pernah membuat sketsa FemSasu dan jujur saja, saya ngakak ketika membuat bagian belakang kepala Sasuke itu mirip seperti MaleSasu **#susano'o**. Yah, bayangkan saja rambutnya FemSasu itu seperti rambutnya FemNaru namun berbeda warna **#seenakjidat**

Yosh! Sekarang giliran saya untuk menanti masukan dari readers sekalian. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan karena entah kenapa saya merasa kalau kemampuan menulis saya belakangan ini semakin menurun **#headbang. **Help me! TT^TT

See you again after my exam, pals! OTL


End file.
